Dream or reality
by Sasukewolf5
Summary: InuYasha is mad because Kagome is going to marry Hojo but has he found some one else. It's not Kikyo but some other demon. A few deths and a unsung Hero. And a cool new move.A son of wolf and dog and the combining of tetsiega and tenseiga
1. Chapter 1

Dream or reality

InuYasha sat up in the Sacred Tree he was pissed off. Kagome had been asked to marry that stupid HoJo. He had left her house when he received the news, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku stayed.

"Brother I told you do not love a human" Sesshomaru said.

"Does the wolf know?" InuYasha asked.

"No he still thinks she's his woman"

InuYasha jumped down and walked towards his brother. He handed him the Tetsusaiga to his brother.

"Keep it I won need it any more"

Sesshomaru did not take the sword. InuYasha took it back and walked away.

Kagome's house:

"Hey where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hey yah; where did he go?" Shippo asked.

"Foolish girl did you not notice him leave" Miroku said.

Kagome ran out side and up to the well, she jumped in but fell to the bottom.

"Ow" she shouted

"Hey Kagome you ok?" Sango shouted down into the well.

"Yah but I can't go to the feudal era"

"What you mean we can't get back," Shippo yelled.

"InuYasha destroyed the well on the other side," Miroku said.

"So we can't see him or Kaede again?" Kagome asked.

"Exactly"

Feudal era:

InuYasha walked along the riverbank. He noticed that girl that is always fallowing Kouga sitting crying. He walked over to her she did not look up.

"So what's your problem?"

"Kouga told me to never talk to him again and that I was getting in the way of him and that girl" Ayame said sobbingly.

"Well she's marrying some human," InuYasha said.

Ayame shivered, InuYasha took off his kimono and put it on Ayame. She put her head on his shoulder. InuYasha blushed; Ayame got up so did InuYasha.

"Come with me I know some where we can stay" InuYasha said.

They walked through the forest the stopped at a small cottage.

"It's beautiful," Ayame said.

"This is where my mother raised me"

The walked inside Ayame laid down InuYasha sat in the corner.

The next mourning InuYasha had gone looking for food. He brought back some fish. He started a fire and Ayame cooked the fish.

InuYasha walked out into the field Ayame sunk up behind him and tackled him the two were rolling in the grass the stopped. Ayame was on top of InuYasha blushing. Then some strange force hit InuYasha. Kohaku and some other person in a mask stood starring at them.

Kohaku threw his chain it slashed InuYasha's side. His blood flew into the grass Ayame ran up, slashed at the person in the mask, and missed. InuYasha dug his hand into his wound and used blades of blood causing their attackers to retreat.

"Damn Naraku, ahh" InuYasha said and yelled about his wound.

"Come with me" Ayame instructed.

They walked back to the cottage InuYasha laid down he took off his kammino. Ayame bandaged his wound.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Dream or Reality

Part 2

InuYasha blushed as Ayame took care of his wound. Ayame giggled InuYasha kissed her hands fell to her sides. She was weak InuYasha laid on top of her he took his claw and cut the top of her armor. She gasped as InuYasha kissed her neck working his way down.

Kagome's house.

Kagome sat looking at her ring. Shippo still sleeping, Miroku helping her grand father; Sango helped her mother cook tonight's dinner.

Sango walked over to Kagome, and sat next to her.

"So what's on your mind?" Sango asked

"I think I made a mistake that I can't do anything about" Kagome said.

InuYasha's cottage:

Ayame lay on her back panting with InuYasha next to her doing the same. She laid her head on his chest and pulled the blanket she used last night over her and InuYasha.

Kaede walled up to the well and some how reopened it. Kagome tried it one more time she made it through Sango and Miroku fallowed. Kaede sat waiting for them.

"Where be Shippo?" she asked.

"Sleeping so where is InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"I saw him talking to Sesshomaru last night but that is when he walked off" Kaede said.

"Hmm he did mention a cottage the he grew up in some ways away," Miroku said.

"Let's go then" Kagome ordered.

The trio found the cottage they knocked, no answer they walked in to see Ayame and InuYasha sleeping. Kagome yelled "Sit boy" InuYasha fell Ayame woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream or reality

Chapter 3

InuYasha jumped up Ayame covered herself with the blanket.

"How could you InuYasha?" Kagome demanded

"Hey why do you care you got that stupid human" InuYasha barked.

"But InuYasha…..I" Kagome started to say.

"Go back to the worthless world of yours see if I care" InuYasha said.

"But wait is Ayame your mate?" Sango asked.

Ayame showed the group her neck; InuYasha showed them the bandage on his arm.

"Ah the transfer of blood during matting" Miroku said aloud.

"One question why the hell are you here?" InuYasha asked.

"I thought you still…." Kagome said before she ran out of the cottage.

"InuYasha you're a pig!" Sango shouted and stormed out.

"Are you going to chew me out too? Miroku" InuYasha asked.

"No but something's not right about that HoJo" Miroku said.

Ayame kissed InuYasha's cheek. The two held each other. InuYasha cracked his wrist. Ayame looked up at him.

"Naraku"

Kagome and the others went back to her time. Then there was a cold rush of air; HoJo stood awaiting their arrival.

Kouga, Ginta, Hakkama, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Shippo, Kagura, Kohaku, Kaede, Kikyo, and Kagome's family were all chained together. HoJo was wearing Naraku's kimono smiling.

"HoJo what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"The merging of the two worlds my love"

A storm cloud appeared the lightning struck Kougas and Sesshorau's handcuffs. They sprung up and tried to attack HoJo.

"Ah Kouga trying to use your ancestors help eh maybe I'll kill you now; and you Sesshomaru trying to kill me maybe I'll your mate and your unborn child?" HoJo said.

The two stopped, Jaken threw the staff towards HoJo, and he turned around and threw some light blades at Jaken killing him.

Rin started to cry, Kouga thought for a moment.

"If I die no one will care so I could hold off HoJo while Sesshomaru help's the other's escape.

Kouga charged HoJo, Sesshomaru released everyone they ran into the house. Kouga kicked the human in the waist slightly cutting him. Kagome ran inside too with Sango. Miroku stayed and helped Kouga.


	4. Chapter 4

Dream or reality

Final chapter.

InuYasha dressed and grabbed the Tetsiega and stopped. Ayame did the same.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"My brother and Kouga are in trouble," he said.

The two ran to the well they jumped in; InuYasha pulled out Tetsiega and jumped up. Ayame fallowed they saw Kouga beating up HoJo and Miroku on the ground. Ayame ran to Miroku, InuYasha ran up behind HoJo and slashed his back.

Ayame sat at Miroku's side he was badly injured. He coughed up blood.

"Tell Sango I love….her," Miroku said before he stopped breathing.

Ayame picked up his body and ran into the house. Everyone was surprised to see her she set down Miroku. Sango sat next to him and felt for his heart beat….nothing.

"Sesshomaru do something," Sango yelled crying.

"If I did he would suffer from the wounds," he said in a calm voice.

"Is Kouga ok?" Ginta asked.

"Last time I checked he was fighting some guy outside" Ayame reported.

Sesshomaru took out the Toujikin he revived Jaken. He jumped up and looked around.

"Rin I might not come back raise our child to be a strong warrior," Sesshomaru said kissing his 20-year-old mate on her forehead.

"Ok" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Jaken revive the monk," Sesshomaru commanded.

Sesshomaru went to help his younger brother and the wolf. Jaken revived Miroku.

Kouga kicked the human monster in the face InuYasha was getting ready to use the Backlash wave. Sesshomaru used his poison claws.

"Hey if I run and Sesshomaru hits my tunnel and you use the Backlash wave through it it'll kill the bastard," Kouga shouted.

He ran at HoJo Sesshomaru poisoned the tunnel of wind.

"HERE WE GO BACKLASH WAVE!" InuYasha yelled.

The combined attack knocked Naraku's sprit form HoJo.

The others came out of the house they cheered.

Naraku stood up he formed a kattana in his hand he slashed InuYasha's back. He yelled out in pain, Kouga ran towards the attacker. InuYasha felt his life slipping away.

"Now you die half breed," Naraku yelled he tried to stab InuYasha but Kouga intervened and was impaled.

Kouga yelled out in pain then stabbed Naraku in the chest ripping out his heart. Naraku withdrew the sword from inside Kouga. He staggered and fell to the ground dead. Kouga slowly passed away. InuYasha passed out.

"InuYasha wake up"

"Huh where are Kouga and Naraku?" He asked.

"Kouga died saving you," Sesshomaru said.

"He killed Naraku," Miroku said.

'Miroku your alive" InuYasha said.

"Yah thanks to Jaken"

"Kouga died for Ayame to save InuYasha because he knew he made her happy" Kaede said.

InuYasha got up Ayame was outside leaning against the door. InuYasha walked over to her and hugged. Kagome walked over to thank InuYasha. Ayame walked up to her.

"You bicth this all your fault almost killing my mate and killing my friend" Ayame said smacking Kagome.

"InuYasha I..." Kagome began.

"Save your breath I lost a friend"

Months later InuYasha and Ayame had a son and named him Kyo. Ayame said that is what Kouga said he wanted to name one of his sons.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

New Generation:

(Authors notes)

Ayame looked at her son he had long hair like his father. He was wearing a navy blue kimono like his father. Her speed, jade necklace around his neck, his yellow eye's gleaming, two purple stripes on his left cheek.

"Kyo don't go to far now" Ayame called out to her son.

"Ok mom" Kyo said as he walked towards the river.

Kyo then smelled fire he looked back his home in flames. His father fighting a man in a green demon slayer's out fit.

InuYasha swung the tetsiega at Kohaku. Sesshomaru ran across the filed and picked up Kyo. Ayame ran beside him.

Kohaku threw the boomerang at InuYasha pining him up against the house. Kohaku threw his chain at InuYasha slashing his throat. His blood on the grass, Ayame ran back to her mate.

"Shit!" Sesshomaru yelled he ran into their burning house and grabbed the sheath of the Tetsiega.

"InuYasha……" Ayame said.

The chain flew and impaled Ayame she fell to the ground. Sesshomaru grabbed the tetsiega.

'AH UN grab my brother and his mate" Sesshomaru ordered.

Ah, UN grabbed the two and fallowed his master.

Ayame lay in her bed Rin by her side. Kyo napping in the corner, Sesshomaru had finished giving his brother the proper burial. He walked in Ayame coughed some blood came out. Kyo woke up his dog/wolf ears on top of his head perked up.

"Mommy?"

Kyo ran across the room, Sesshomaru stood next to him.

"Kyo be good for your aunt and uncle ok?" Ayame told her son.

"Yes mommy"

"Grow and be a strong warrior like your dad and uncle" Ayame ordered her son.

"Yes mommy" Kyo said with tears in his eyes.

Kyo hugged his mother one last time and she passed away.

The four year old half demon (well when Ayame and InuYasha mated he was in his human form) stood next to his uncle.

Four years later:

Kyo wielded the Tetsiega and got ready to use the wind scar.

"OK here we go wind scaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar" Kyo said as he fell backwards.

Jaken watched as the eight-year-old hanyou practiced that technique. Sesshomaru in the den wondering why one of his friends' brother killed his brother four years ago.

Kyo now looking like his father with black hair; Rin walked over to Sesshomaru.

"You looked worried why?"

"My brother's killer is some one who tried to kill you once so there's connection," Sesshomaru informed her.

"Yah but Kouga killed Naraku"

"Yes I know but maybe he liked the power and became the new Naraku?"

"So what you think he' trying to conquer the world?"

"Ours and Kagome's" ( see a rough draft of Kyo at my website 


	6. Chapter 6

Grandfather:

Kyo sat staring into the water. Jaken walked over to him. Kyo now 16 as tall as his father, his hair was jet black; his dark blue kimono had grass on it.

Sesshomaru walked over to his nephew.

"Uncle Sesshomaru I think I'm ready to kill this asshole that killed my parents" Kyo said standing up.

"Oh really come with me"

Sesshomaru opened up a portal the two jumped.

"Whoa who's that?" Kyo asked.

"Your grandfather" Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru ran up to the mouth Kyo fallowed.

"My Tetsiega came from here?" Kyo said staring at the skull.

"And my Tensiega" Sesshomaru said.

"So why are we here?"

"To give you my Tensiega," Sesshomaru said handing Kyo the sword.

The two went back Kyo thanked his uncle and walked off.

Kyo felt something bite his neck he hit a small demon fell down.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Myoga I severed your father"

"Oh so where is the guy that killed my parents?"

Sakura Higurashi sat on her bed daydreaming.

"Sakura go get the cat out of the tree," Kagome yelled.

"Ok mom"

Sakura looked a lot like her mother her father HoJo had always said her mother had weird friends when they were teenagers.

Sakura found Buyo up in the old tree. The branch snapped. Sakura fell; Kyo was listening to Myoga, He heard a girl screaming. Sakura fell on a boy she looked around and felt something tug on her skirt.

"Hey you pervert!" Sakura yelled getting off Kyo.

"Hey you're the one that fell on me," Kyo said.

Sakura looked at the boy he had dog-ears on top of his head. Kyo looked at the strange girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Memories:

Kyo stared at the girl. Myouga sat on Kyo's shoulder.

"Kyo I like your ears" Sakura said blushing.

They stood by the well.

"Well here's how you get home," Myouga said,

Sakura jumped down the well.

"You know master I think her mother may know something about you parents murderer"

Kyo jumped down the well, Sakura was surprised to see him.

The two walled out of the shelter surrounding the well. Kyo felt a rush of air the tetsiega started to react to the place.

He and Sakura walked in to her house Kagome stopped.

"Inu….InuYasha?" She said ran and hugged Kyo.

"How do you know my father?" Kyo asked.

"Your father" Kagome looked up at the hanyou warrior.

"Whoa how do you to know each other sort of? Because he is 16", Sakura said,

"So your mother must be Ayame," Kagome said before Kyo cut her off.

"Don't mention my mother ever" Kyo said turning to hide his tears.

'Kyo are you ok?" Sakura asked trying to hug Kyo.

"I'm fine"

"So mom how come you never told me about the tree and well?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt like did" Kagome said with a serious look on her face.

"What do you mean InuYasha once loved me but then I accepted your fathers ring and InuYasha left I lost a few friends turns out your father was possessed by our biggest enemy"

"Because of you a great Youkai died Kouga died saving my father" Kyo said.

"Sakura I didn't want you to love a demon" Kagome said.

Kyo started to walk away Sakura stood in his way.

"Just stay the night so I can help you kill the murderer to earn back my alliance with demons," Sakura said.

After dinner, Kyo went outside and stared at the moon. Sakura fallowed.

'Kyo I don't feel safe without you near me," Sakura said standing behind him.

"Sakura you know I'll get hurt a lot and might die so don't get attached to me for your safety"

Sakura stopped for a moment she moved closer and whispered, "It's ok"

The next day they were off down the well, Kyo had carried her on his back they came across a village.

The villagers looked tired and wheezy.

Kyo sniffed the air he let Sakura off his back and grabbed the tetsiega.

A scream came from the village a vampire demon flew up into the air carrying a girl. Sakura used the bow her mother gave her and missed the demon flew closer to Kyo and landed.

"Ah the new mutt everyone's been talking about" the demon said.( he looked like Sephiroth in a back kimono and huge demon wings)

"Ioriyashi the bat demon who rapes girls then if he likes them turns them or kills them just to hear them scream" Kyo said.

Ioriyashi rushed Kyo slashing his side and cutting him many times. Sakura prayed and Ioriyashi took notice, picked her up, and flew up into the air.

"Kyo what do you want me to do turn her or kill her slowly right here in front of you or take her right now" Ioriyashi said rubbing her thigh.

Kyo blood boiled he felt a surge of power the tetsiega grew in to a large sword it had only did that when he was eight practicing the wind scar he could only do it when he thought of his mother other wise it was a dull blade. Kyo jumped surrounded in awhirl wind and slashed one of Ioriyashi, s wings of but was impaled by Ioriyashi, s blade. Sakura fell Kyo caught her and fell to the ground. Ioriyashi flew of blood falling like rain.

"Kyo the tetsiega grew when you thought that he was going to hurt me," Sakura said looking at his wounds.

Kyo staggered to the well Sakura had to get some small green type demon that ran to Kyo when he fell. The two carried Kyo into Sakura's house.

"Ah Jaken so is he your new master" Kagome said seeing the small frog like demon help her daughter carry an heir to the greatest weapon ever created.

Kyo ay sleeping Sakura sat next to him her clothes covered in blood. Kyo dug his claws into the wooden floor sweating perfidiously.

"Mom…mommy…dad…master Jaken…uncle…..Sesshomaru…Sakura" Kyo kept saying with a pained expression on his face.

Sakura held his hand.

End of chapter


End file.
